Afro-Futurismo
Uma Declaração de Intenções – de ponta cabeça, de cabeça para baixo ;Paul D. Miller a.k.a. DJ Spooky that Subliminal Kid Afrofuturismo ;(Original em Inglês) 1999. Os números significam pouco ou significam muito. Tudo isso depende de qual calendário você segue. A América é uma terra de muitas culturas, e como vimos mais ou menos durante a última década, é uma nação atrasada em relação à auto-análise. right|188px A zona afro-futurista é um lugar onde as questões que vieram a ser definidas como aspectos essenciais da etnicidade afro-americana e seu desdobramento no (norte-)americano desapareceram, substituídas por uma zona de interações eletromagnéticas – simulações, trocas codificadas de ideologia...legados de exílio traduzidos para o espaço binário entre os algoritmos da eletro-modernidade em conjunto. Cultura urbana, fluxos transitórios de identidade junto às linhas de fuga demarcadas pelas ruas, as luzes, os sons, as representações que mantém tudo em seu lugar. Há muito tempo atrás um teórico cultural chamado W.E.B. Dubois escreveu um texto clássico sobre a identidade afro-americana que tem paralelos com o atual mundo eletronizado de hoje. Em As Almas da Gente Negra, uma catálogo de ensaios e canções entrelaçados por orações dos evangelhos e canções de trabalho de uma comunidade afro-americana que só então começava a encontrar uma saída das sombras do racismo estrutural, das endêmicas barreiras econômicas e de classe, e um ambiente corrosivo onde a vida humana – índia, hispânica, negra ou branca – era determinada estritamente pelo valor do total de trabalho que uma pessoa podia produzir. Muitos anos atrás, Garret A. Morgan, o inventor do sistema de sinais que controla o fluxo do movimento através da paisagem urbana que chamamos apenas de “sinais de trânsito” pressupôs que a luz e o movimento, o código e o controle, eram somente frações de como a paisagem urbana articulava suas palavras de existência para si mesma – assim como na cibernética, onde sistemas de controle coordenam os dados num fluxo de informação, há uma parábola que evidenciaria algumas das questões de que estou falando. Hoje, as novas ruas estão on-line, os novos lugares de código configuram a identidade de uma forma que esclarece quão longe a tecnologia tem sobrepujado a maquinaria social de uma realidade americana baseada numa revolução industrial muitos séculos atrás. Um dia Morgan viu um acidente entre uma carruagem a cavalo e um veículo então pouco familiar – um automóvel. As pessoas foram jogadas de seus veículos e se esparramaram por todo o cruzamento. A modernidade colidiu com o passado, e o caos era o único resultado. Então Morgan foi para casa e pensou na paisagem urbana e inventou um sistema para regular o movimento. O resto, como as pessoas podem ver em qualquer lugar do mundo, é história. “É um sentimento particular”, Dubois escreveu há muito tempo atrás, “esta dupla consciência, esta sensação de sempre olhar para o seu eu através dos olhos dos outros, de medir a sua alma com a trena de um mundo que o observa com divertido desprezo e piedade. Sua dualidade (twoness) é constantemente sentida – um americano, um negro; duas almas, dois pensamentos, dois esforços inconciliáveis; dois ideais em guerra em um só corpo escuro, cuja força tenaz é apenas o que o impede de se dilacerar...” Há paralelos in-line e online com as mesma condições psicológicas sobre as quais Dubois escreveu há tanto tempo atrás, mas o conteúdo racial de suas observações se tornou eterizado e se espalhou pela arena do que eu gosto de chamar de eletromodernidade. Alguns anos atrás, a renomada psicóloga Sherry Turkle escreveu uma coletânea de ensaios chamada The Second Self (O Segundo Eu), no qual ela postulava que a vida online/in-line era parte de uma ambiente psicológico onde as pessoas criavam identidades baseadas em sua interação com o ambiente eletrônico da cultura da Internet, um lugar que ela denominou uma “oficina de identidade”. Como Turkle escreveu em seu ensaio “Constructions and Reconstructions of the Self in Virtual Reality” (Construções e Reconstruções do Eu na Realidade Virtual): “veja uma nascente cultura de realidade virtual que é paradoxalmente uma cultura do concreto, dando-se nova ênfase à noção de que construímos o gênero e que nos tornamos o que jogamos, o que discutimos, e desenvolvemos...” A cultura online é um mundo social e psicológico configurado antes de tudo pelos códigos e algoritmos de uma sintaxe cibernética – um sistema para criar códigos que são antes de tudo utilitários, e destinados a serem usados como componentes num esquema maior. Em resumo – quase tudo que você encontra online é parte de uma estrutura onde a identidade (como código, como representação do eu, etc etc), um tanto como o “mundo real”, é absolutamente relativa e baseada numa sistema de controles completamente variável. :Tradução de Ricardo Rosas categoria:Escritos de Paul D. Miller categoria:Afrofuturismo categoria:Escritos de Rizoma